prometheanfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver City
A large New York sized city located in Pennsylvania. It’s home to the central branch of Ides Enterprises, the main competitor of Pantheon, and a large amount genetically augmented individuals. A few miles North lies the Franklin Containment Facility for Augment Individuals. Silver City has a notoriously high crime rate, contributed to by some of the worst Aug criminals in history, but also hold the most diverse number of Masks. Heavy forests and a lake are to the North of the city, while the South and Southeast spread out into rural land. The West tappers off into sprawling suburbs. QuickView Silver City can be devided into the following areas: *'Suicide District' - A large slum area to the South populated by some of the worst crime in the country. Named because 'it would be suicide to live there'. Used to be a housing development until a fire burned it to the ground in 1949. **'LAG Den' - A place where people on LAG can stay to get high. Run by former polcie officer turned information broker, Henry Dekkard. **'Blood Web' - a network of buildings controlled by the Blood Kings. **'SD Safe House' - secret fortified safe house used by several Masks. **'Blue House '- Infamous whorehouse. Filled with junkies and criminals. *'Financial District' - Fiscal center of Silver City. Found at the center of the city, its proximity to the police station has taken a huge bite out of bank robberies. **'Ides Building' - One of the tallest buildings in the city. Built in 1944, it houses the central branch of Ides Enterprises. Basments and subbasements are used for expansive R&D labs. **'Terrosky Penthouse' - Alexi Terrosky's uxurious penthouse atop the Ides Building. **'Chateau LaMuer' - 5 Star Hotel and suite. One of the best (and most expensive) hotels in the country. *'Red Light District '- A section of the city filled with debauchery and crime. Was made in the 20s and kept right on going, even after several attempts to shut it down. **'DeLance Street '- Famous stretch home to some of the most infamous clubs in city. On the beat of Sergeant Larutto. Home to near constant crime. **'Velvet Room' - Strip club run by aug-o-phile Vigo Setson, a former McMannus drug runner **'Nightingale's' - Members only club where, for a price, they can make any fantasy, any perversion, come true. Run by a Level 3 Aug known only as Bal. **'Animus' - Fortified base of operations for The Blood Kings gang. Used to be an apartment building. A drug and prostitution trade is run out of here. *'Metro Square' - Home to dozens of theaters, shops, and entertainment outlets. **'The Silver Stable' - The home ice rink of the city's hockey team, The Silver City Stallions. *'Uptown' - Swankiest part of the city. Where the rich come to play. Used frequently by the McMannus Crime Family. **'Bay Hote'l - Luxury hotel used by upper crust criminals of all varieties. Drug deals, murders, suicides, and more have happened here. **'Del Rey Dive' - A trashy low-rent bar tucked away in a network of alleys behind the Bay Hotel. **'The Lighthouse' - Connor McMannus' restuarant. Some of the most legitamately good tasting food in the city is found here. *'45th Avenue' - A street filled sidewalk-to-sidewalk with the higest-class shops. Notable Masks (A) = Active, (OC) Out of Comission, (D) = Deceased *Havoc Gear (A) - A powerful robotic construct built and controlled by Alexi Terrosky. *Artemis (A) - A Level 3 Aug working in the Suicide District *Quill (D) - Former Level 3 Aug *Black Irish (A) - Level 4 Aug *Dark Matter (A) - Level 4 Aug *Siren (A) - Level 3 Aug *The Grim (A) - Mysterious Promethean Enhanced individual. *Hotshot (A) - Level 2 Aug *Hellcat (A) - Level 3 Aug Notable Criminals (AL) = At Large, (I) = Incarcerated, (D) = Deceased *Connor McMannus (AL) - Head of the McMannus crime family. *Doc Crimson (AL) - Voodoo doctor head of the Blood Kings *Darkhart (AL) - Dangerous Level 5 Aug *Goliath (I) - Infamous Level 5 Aug *Rage (AL) - Surge enhanced human *Lilith (I) - Level 4 Aug *Chaos (AL) - Psychotic Level 5 Aug *Disorder (AL) - Delusional Level 2 Aug Politics Silver City is notorious for it's political corruption and large crime rate. Partially because of this, it hosts several dedicated Masks. Despite heroes like Seargeant Larutto and others, the SCPD is a notorious hotbed of corruption and crime. It has a rich crime culture, from Connor McMannus to Doc Crimson, and a variety of aspiring Aug criminals. They've existed in the fabric of the city since before the last century. There are parts of the city law abiding citizens are afraid to even walk into. The murder rate is high in the city, even more than Philadelphia, and is rumored to be higher than the official numbers. Mayor Fallow has been acting for over a decade. He is under constant critism for rumors of corruptions. Indeed, it seems as though he keeps getting reelceted under nefarious practices. Exactly how he tied up in the city's criminal underworld is yet unknown. The city looks up, maybe more than most cities, to its Masks. Terrosky and his Havoc Gear, despite the rumors, are celbrities, and the exploits of the Masks are always top news. They are the brightest beacons of hope for some of the most downtrodden. Hot Zone There's a small Hot Zone a few miles South of the city near a lake. It is reported to be labeled 'HZ-445', although there are no signs to confirm it. It is swarming with government scientists and military personnel, including agents from Section M. There have been alleged sightings of the Black Guard, which has led to a small panic in some Aug circles.